Batman Nanny
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Esta vez, Batman y Superman unirán fuerzas para una tarea un poco más complicada que derrotar a Doomsday: cuidar de un pequeño súper villano.
1. It's me! Lex!

**Advertencias y observaciones**

 ***SPOILERS! (POST-BVS)**

 ***Crack!fic: en otras palabras, un fic raro (hasta para mí, xD)**

 ***Three-shot o Short-fic (será cortito, ;D)**

 ***Temática: de-aging**

 ***SLASH [Hombre x Hombre]**

 ***Pairing: SuperBat**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión :)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _It's me! Lex!_**

* * *

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la catástrofe de Doomsday, de la cual Superman había salido muy mal herido. Y mientras que para el alienígena esos meses eran de reposo y una lenta recuperación, para Lex Luthor no eran más que una tortuosa temporada de plazo indefinido en prisión.

Ocasionalmente, recibía las visitas de Batman, a veces recriminándole por la salud de Superman, otras amenazándolo con su marca sobre la pared. Pero ya nada le impresionaba en realidad, todo se había convertido en una amarga rutina.

Echándose bruscamente sobre la cama– haciéndola rechinar en el proceso–, alzó el mentón y clavó su vista en la pequeña y enrejada ventana, la cual apenas lograba ofrecerle un par de estrellas, su única forma de saber si era de noche.

Miró a ambos lados antes de levantarse y asomarse a los barrotes de la ventana, no sin antes sentirse absurdamente ridículo por tener que inspeccionar su propia soledad. De cualquier forma, nunca estaba de más asegurarse, pues esas eran sus noches de reflexión.

Por un lado, anhelaba en silencio tiempos más sencillos, pero su vida nunca había tenido tiempos sencillos. Estar preso y metido dentro de un espantoso traje anaranjado no era muy agradable, pero tampoco lo era volver a sus duras responsabilidades en LexCorp.

Quizás los tiempos más sencillos habían sido aquellos donde la mano de su padre atravesaba bruscamente su mejilla cada dos por tres. Y eso era por mencionar una cosa, ya que había mucho más que eso pero que no le fascinaba recordar.

Una estrella fugaz captó toda su atención durante un segundo.

Sabía que era ridículo e infantil, pero aún así Lex pidió un deseo. No en voz alta, ni siquiera en un murmullo. Simplemente dejó caer sus párpados y rogó por un mundo en que su padre le hubiera querido, un mundo en el que quizás había logrado ser un mejor hombre.

Básicamente, una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

A la madrugada, Lex despertó con una incómoda sensación de entumecimiento extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Apenas podía moverse, y podía jurar que sus piernas sólo le respondían hasta las rodillas, así como sus brazos hasta sus codos. Era como si se hubiera encogido de alguna forma…

Aún estaba oscuro, así que no tuvo que batallar contra ninguna clase de luz cuando abrió los ojos, distinguiendo al instante algo liso y peludo a los costados de su cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía extraño y daba mucho miedo en la oscuridad.

No tardó en erguirse de golpe y abandonar desesperadamente la cama, tropezándose y sintiendo cómo algo cubría sus ojos y rozaba su nuca.

 _ **"Mi cabello…"**_ reconoció en silencio, aturdido, tomando un mechón entre sus manos. _**"No puede ser, mi… mi cabello…"**_

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios durante unos segundos. Su cabello era una de las cosas que más extrañaba. Quizás no muy fundamental, pero aún así…

Aunque a pesar de su felicidad momentánea, el temor a aquella inexplicable situación donde tenía su cabello de vuelta se acrecentó cuando vio que la ropa le iba exageradamente grande. Y apenas se arremangó, entendió que no había tenido sólo la sensación de haberse encogido… ¡Realmente se había encogido!

–¡Ayuda!– gritó, cubriéndose la boca al instante en que había escuchado su aguda voz. Pero no sólo aguda, sino… infantil. –¿Q-qué está pasando?... – musitó, asustado, gateando hasta el retrete para observar temerosamente su reflejo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su grito se ahogó en su garganta cuando vio que no aparentaba más de ocho años, quizás menos, no tenía forma de saberlo.

–¡¿Pero qué?!– exclamó uno de los oficiales que probablemente había escuchado su pedido de ayuda. –¡Hay un niño aquí!– vociferó a sus compañeros. –¡Luthor escapó! ¡Repito, Luthor escapó!

Una pequeña y torcida sonrisa asomó los labios de Lex ante su oportunidad de escape, de librarse de todo eso. Sin embargo…

–¡Llamen al señor Wayne!– agregó el oficial, abriendo la celda y sonriéndole amistosamente al menor. –No te preocupes, pequeño– dijo, quizás por su expresión de temor ante el nombre de su antiguo socio. –Bruce Wayne sabrá qué hacer.

* * *

Bruce tenía debilidad por los huérfanos. Y si bien no podía ayudarlos a todos, había algunos que le causaban más curiosidad que otros. Normalmente, le delegaba el trabajo de atenderlos a alguien más, como a algunos orfanatos que había financiado.

Pero un niño que había sido encontrado en la celda de Lex Luthor sin explicación alguna merecía su completa atención.

Por su parte, Lex ya no estaba tan atemorizado ante la idea de recibir la visita de Bruce. En cierta forma, era un alivio para él contar con alguien que pudiera reconocerlo y ayudarle a entender qué le había pasado.

Se había visto obligado a permanecer en la comisaria hasta la llegada del millonario, pero no era algo que le molestara. En ese momento, no había nada que anhelara más que la ayuda de Batman.

Se mantuvo en su papel de 'niño traumatizado' hasta la llegada de Bruce Wayne, quien cruzó las puertas de la comisaria con un aire mucho más intimidante del que Lex le hubiera visto alguna vez.

Lucía impresionantemente alto y serio, muy superior a él. Eso le daba rabia, pero no tanto como la sonrisa afable que le dirigía ahora.

–Soy Bruce Wayne– se presentó con voz suave, arrodillándose a su altura. –¿Podemos hablar?– Lex miró a ambos lados, con falsa desconfianza. Bruce captó inmediatamente el mensaje. –Entiendo, ¿quieres hablar a solas?– el menor cabeceó un asentimiento y Bruce pasó a dirigirse a los demás oficiales. –Sin cámaras ni micrófonos.

Ninguno quiso desobedecerlo, mucho menos con ese tono frío que había usado. Y aunque lo hicieran, el millonario tenía los métodos necesarios para recuperar lo que fuera que no quería que fuera escuchado. Pero no lo hacía por él, sino por el niño que acababa de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios, esperándolo.

* * *

–Podemos hablar cuando te sientas listo…– dijo Bruce, sin ejercer ninguna clase de presión, como si realmente no le reconociera. Y aquello comenzaba a asustar a Lex.

–¿No… no me reconoces?– no tenía sentido. Bruce lo había visto un par de veces de niño, en una que otra reunión con su padre. ¡Él lo había saludado en primer lugar!

–¿Debería?– inquirió, frunciendo brevemente el ceño. Y ahora que esa duda estaba plantada en su cabeza, no podía evitar pensar que sí conocía a ese niño… de algún lado –¿Nos conocemos de antes?

Lex abrió la boca para decir algo, pero salió nada. Su única esperanza de que Bruce le reconociera y ayudara se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

–¡Tú me conoces!– exclamó, golpeando la mesa. –Que seas demasiado viejo para recordarme no es mi problema.

–Estás alterado…– observó serenamente Bruce, intentando no hacer demasiado caso a lo que ese chiquillo decía. –¿Dónde están tus padres?

–¿Mis… mis padres? ¡No los tengo y lo sabes!–.

–¿Quién te cuida?–.

–Me cuido solo– replicó con tono arrogante y cruzándose de brazos.

Aquella actitud le era bastante familiar a Bruce, pero había asuntos más importantes que tratar.

–¿Cómo acabaste en la celda de Lex Luthor?–.

–¡Yo soy Lex Luthor!–.

–No tengo tiempo para esto, niño– suspiró Bruce.

–¡Pero lo soy!– protestó. –Sí lo soy… ¿A-acaso no te recuerdo a alguien que conoces? – el mayor desvió la mirada. Lex casi lo comprendía, él tampoco le creería si estuviera en su lugar. –Sé que es difícil de entender, tanto para ti como para mí, ¡pero lo soy! ¡Soy Lex Luthor! ¡¿De qué otra forma acabaría en _su_ celda?!

–No puedes demostrar que eres él– dijo Bruce, levantándose, dispuesto a no perder más tiempo y marcharse.

–¡Sí puedo!– lo detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. –No muchos saben el por qué arrestaron a Lex, ¿verdad?– dijo, sintiéndose raro por hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona. Tuvo que tomar aire cuando Bruce le dirigió toda su atención. –Yo… creé a Doomsday… Casi mato a Superman, secuestré a su madre. Lo hice combatir contra ti…– confesó, exhalando un suspiro. –No vas a creer que un niño consiguió esa información así de fácil, ¿o sí?

Bruce tragó saliva, sin poder creer… nada en absoluto. No podía creer lo que escuchaba ni lo que veía. Nada de eso podía ser posible, pero ese niño enfrente de él… sólo podía ser Lex.

–Maldición…– farfulló. –Eres tú, Lex…

El menor sonrió, más que aliviado.

–¿Quieres más pruebas?– dijo, siguiéndole de cerca y bastante animado ahora. –Sé que su madre se llamaba Martha.

–Definitivamente eres tú…– suspiró, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo consigo. Ya daría explicaciones después, ahora necesitaba… entender qué estaba pasando.

–La tuya también se llamaba así, ¿no?–.

–Suficiente, Lex–.


	2. You're Alex Wayne now

_**You're Alex Wayne now**_

* * *

Después de recibir el mensaje de Bruce de que estaría de regreso en breve, Alfred calculó que tendría tiempo suficiente para servirle un poco de té al kryptoniano que se alojaba en la mansión Wayne desde hace meses.

–Buenos días, Alfred– la voz de Superman a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, provocando que la taza resbalara de sus manos.

Se había anticipado a escuchar la porcelana estrellarse contra el suelo, pero lo único que llegó a sus oídos fue la suave voz de su invitado ofreciéndole disculpas.

–Lamento eso– dijo, devolviéndole la taza. –Si te asusté, quiero decir, no fue mi…

–No, no…– forzó una sonrisa. –Ya estoy demasiado viejo para sorpresas, eso sí, pero… me alegra que se sienta lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse– dijo, observándolo de arriba abajo.

Recordaba que durante los primeros días se veía muchísimo peor. Su rostro demacrado, su palidez extrema, entre otras cosas. Pero ahora se veía bien, se veía… como Superman.

–Bruce se fue– Alfred interpretó eso más como una observación que una pregunta. De cualquier forma, no le molestó explicarle mientras volcaba su concentración en el olvidado té.

–Tenía asuntos importantes que atender–.

–¿Qué clase de… 'asuntos'? – preguntó, reposando la cadera contra el borde de la mesa.

Alfred no contestó al instante. No era prudente estresar a su invitado, diciéndole que el hombre que había secuestrado a su madre y casi lo había matado… estaba libre. No podía decirle que Lex Luthor había escapado.

–Puede esperar– dijo finalmente. –No es nada que Bruce no pueda manejar– Clark entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero el sonido del timbre llegó antes que su voz. Alfred bajó la vista hacia su reloj de muñeca. –Debe ser él.

Clark no lo detuvo, simplemente lo siguió hasta la puerta.

A pesar de haber estado una larga temporada en la mansión Wayne, tenía la sensación que no había visto a Bruce desde su batalla contra Doomsday. Había que destacar que había estado muy malherido y bajo una lenta recuperación, y hasta había días en los que no distinguía su rostro del de Diana.

Pero ahora sí podría verlo frente a frente, sin máscaras. Y por supuesto agradecerle, como era debido, por haber salvado a su madre.

–Oh, mierda…– musitó Alfred, al ver como Bruce bajaba del auto acompañado de un niño. Quería que su amo formara una familia, pero Bruce ya había traído niños antes… y no tenía un expediente precisamente exitoso como padre soltero. –Otra vez no, por favor…

Clark no entendió el por qué de su súplica dramática.

–Alfred, ¿puedes llevarlo arriba?– le pidió Bruce, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Lex, a quien el mayordomo examinó detenidamente.

Definitivamente no era la clase de niño que su amo solía traer para entrenar. Era demasiado escuálido.

–Con una condición– impuso. –Que no sea lo mismo que los otros, por favor.

–No lo será– le prometió, empujando a Lex hasta Alfred. –Y tú, será mejor que obedezcas si no quieres acabar como 'los otros'.

–¿Los otros?– repitió, enarcando una ceja. –¿Tuviste hijos antes?– sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando comenzó a preguntarse qué había sido de esos otros niños. –¡¿Q-qué les haces a tus hijos?!

Bruce consideró la idea de aprovecharse de su imaginación hiperactiva para asustarlo, al menos lo suficiente para que no se atreviera a desobedecerlo. Pero no contaba con la intervención de Superman.

–Nadie te hará daño, pequeño– le sonrió, arrodillándose a su altura. El menor giró la cabeza al instante, usando su cabello para ocultar su rostro. Clark parpadeó, confundido. –Ehm… ¿quieres decirme cómo te llamas? O al menos, déjame verte bien– rió, retirando los mechones molestos de Lex y enlazándolos a su oído, hasta que su perfil quedó al descubierto. –¿L-Lex?...

El menor se giró hacia Bruce.

–Te dije que él sí me reconocería–.

–Claro– suspiró Clark. –¿Cómo no voy a reconocer al hombre que casi me mata?

La voz ligeramente enfadada y hasta trémula de Superman logró espantar a Lex, quien pasó a refugiarse detrás de Alfred.

–Encárgate de él, por favor, Alfred– dijo Bruce. –Consíguele ropa de su talla. Comprueba si le queda mi ropa de la escuela.

–¡¿Qué?!– protestó Lex. –¡No quiero usar ropa usada! ¡Mucho menos la tuya!

–Obedece. Tenemos mucho que discutir después–.

Alfred colocó su mano sobre el hombro del menor y se lo llevó consigo, dejando a Clark y Bruce a solas.

–Te ves mejor– señaló el millonario, sin mucho entusiasmo, pero profundamente aliviado.

–Gracias– sonrió Clark. –Por todo, Bruce.

–Supongo que ya estás listo para irte– murmuró.

–Bueno, no puedo dejarte solo con él– dijo, señalando detrás de su hombro, hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Lex. –¿o sí?

Bruce suspiró.

–No tienes que hacerlo. Yo no lo haría, si tuviera oportunidad–.

–Somos Batman y Superman– Clark sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

¿Que qué tan difícil podía ser? Si Lex hubiera escuchado la pregunta, se habría echado a reír estruendosamente. Ya había manipulado a ambos, podía hacerlo de nuevo si se le antojaba. Pero nadie más que él quería volver a ser un adulto, odiaba ser un niño.

Pero lo que más odiaba era que…

–¡¿Me adoptaste?!– inquirió, con la mandíbula desencajada de tanto extenderla.

–Es para no levantar sospechas– dijo Bruce. –Además, no es tan grave.

Lex puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a echarse sobre la silla.

–Muy bien, ¿cómo me llamo ahora? Más te vale que no me hayas puesto ningún nombre ridículo–.

–Eres Alexander Joseph Wayne– dijo, dejando los papeles frente a sus ojos.

El menor exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

–Bueno, al menos puedo seguir siendo llamado 'Lex'–.

–No– objetó Bruce. –Pero sí puedes llamarte 'Alex'. Ya sabes, usar una abreviación normal…

–No me gusta 'Alex'... – farfulló, cruzándose de brazos.

–No sabía que te llamabas Joseph también– comentó Clark, dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua. –Quiero decir, mi segundo nombre es Joseph. Debe ser… lo único que tenemos en común– murmuró, cambiando de tema ante la mirada furibunda del menor.– Quizás podamos llamarte 'Joe' o 'Joey'.

–¿Tengo cara de 'Joey', Superman?–.

–No hay tiempo de discutir, Lex– los interrumpió Bruce, levantándose de la mesa. –No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela– dijo, con un tono disimuladamente burlón. –¿Verdad?

–¿Escuela? ¿Cómo que escuela?–.

–No puedo tener un hijo y no educarlo como corresponde–.

–¡Lo hiciste a propósito!–.

–Tú sabes que sí–.

Lex frunció el ceño, pero antes de que la ira lo cegara, meditó cuidadosamente el plan de Bruce. Él también podía sacar provecho de eso.

–Diviértete, Lex– le sonrió Clark, ayudándolo a ponerse la mochila sobre los hombros.

–Púdrete, Superman– farfulló, arreglándoselas por sí mismo y marchándose con un portazo.

Bruce sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llamaran de la escuela por el comportamiento de su 'hijo', porque Lex Luthor no podía pasar desapercibido en ningún lado. Pero mientras pudiera deshacerse de él por un par de horas, mejor.

O acabaría volviéndose loco.


	3. Uncomfortable

_**Uncomfortable**_

* * *

Una vez que Lex se perdió de su vista, Bruce se metió a su estudio a continuar con su investigación de los metahumanos de los archivos. Si había una explicación para la existencia de seres aparentemente inmortales o más rápidos de lo que el ojo humano pudiese captar, entonces también debía haber una explicación para la condición de Lex.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en su estudio, con su mano moviéndose sutilmente sobre el teclado, y los ojos entrecerrados sobre los vídeos que reproducía una y otra vez.

Le hubiera resultado más cómodo trabajar en su cueva, totalmente aislado, pero no podía dejar solo a Clark. Al menos no cuando apenas se había recuperado.

–Clark…– musitó.

Había recordado tardíamente la presencia del kryptoniano en su mansión.

Dejando todo lo demás de lado, corrió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, donde era la última vez que lo había visto. Y afortunadamente seguía ahí, luciendo lo bastante sano como para… cocinar.

Clark fue inmediatamente consciente de su presencia, pero eso no le distrajo de su tarea.

–¿Cómo vas con esos archivos?– preguntó, entusiasmado. –Aún estoy esperando que pidas mi ayuda para cuando quieras ir a buscarlos.

–Claro– Bruce trató de ignorar la idea de pedirle ayuda. No tenía que hacerlo, ya la tenía garantizada, pero estaba seguro que a Superman le encantaría escucharlo. No le iba a dar el gusto. –A decir verdad, no he avanzado mucho todavía.

Después de una larga pausa, el murciélago retomó otra vez la palabra:

–¿Por qué no llevas una camisa puesta, Clark?– inquirió, señalando su torso desnudo con el mentón.

–Me gusta cocinar así– le sonrió.

Bruce observó cómo las gotas de aceite saltaban e impactaban en la piel del kryptoniano, pero éste ni se inmutaba. Y a pesar de sus divagaciones sobre la superioridad de Superman, se sorprendió a sí mismo restándole importancia a las gotas de aceite. Su vista recorría casi involuntariamente el torso de Clark, desde los rizados vellos enredados en su pecho hasta su marcado abdomen.

–Bruce– Clark reía entre dientes, como si intentara no burlarse por su distracción o porque había estado intentando llamar su atención sin mucho éxito. De cualquier forma, las dos cosas estaban relacionadas. –Bruce, ¿tienes hambre?

–Yo…– el murciélago meneó suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. –No, estoy bien.

–¿Estás seguro? Hice suficiente para ti y para mí– decía, mientras ponía los huevos fritos sobre los platos, y luego éstos sobre la mesa. Aquello era realmente incómodo. –Oh, y para Lex. Aunque le cocinaré en cuanto vuelva, no quiero que coma algo frío.

Bueno, el sólo hecho de haber mencionado a Lex lo hacía un poco menos incómodo, aunque los platos seguían sobre la mesa y todo parecía indicar que era un almuerzo sólo para ellos dos.

–¿Has visto a Alfred?–.

–Salió a comprar un par de cosas. O eso me dijo–.

Bruce no sabía por qué aquello le resultaba tan extraño. Claro que– antes– cualquiera hubiera deseado un almuerzo privado con Superman, pero él no era cualquiera. Estar cerca de Superman sí le producía algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué y no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

Tratando de ignorar aquella incomodidad e inevitable tensión, tomó lugar en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aquella que rara vez usaba. También hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el hecho de que Clark le había movido educadamente la silla.

–Gracias– murmuró.

–Es mi forma de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, Bruce–.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse más incómodo…

–¡Par de idiotas!– vociferó Lex, azotando la puerta. Bruce nunca antes se sintió tan aliviado de escuchar su voz, su chillona voz.

Mientras Clark se levantaba de la silla, un tanto alarmado, Bruce sólo giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Lex, que estaba desaliñado y hasta embarrado. Su cabello despeinado y reseco caía sobre sus ojos.

–No te ves bien– dijo Bruce, recibiendo la mirada furibunda del menor. –¿Qué te pasó?

Clark se arrodilló frente a él y le examinó meticulosamente.

–Estás herido…–.

–¡Claro que estoy herido!– estalló Lex, zafándose (o escurriéndose) del agarre del kryptoniano. –No fueron por mí, y unas sabandijas me… 'entretuvieron'…

–¿Abusaron de ti?–.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me golpearon!– el menor alternó la mirada entre los dos héroes. –Y ninguno de los dos estuvo ahí para ayudarme. ¡Son unos buenos para nada!

Lex abandonó la cocina con otro portazo, mientras Clark intercambiaba una mirada con Bruce. El murciélago captó al instante las intenciones de Superman.

–No voy a consolarlo–.

Clark exhaló un profundo suspiro.

–Bruce, no sé por qué pasó esto, por qué Lex está así… Pero no creo que esto sea del todo un inconveniente, sino también… una oportunidad– dijo. –Creo que podemos enseñarle muchas cosas que malinterpretó a esta edad. Podemos ser todo lo que alguna vez necesitó y quizás ya no sienta ninguna clase de rencor.

–Quizás…– resaltó Bruce, sobándose el mentón. –Pero estás hablando de mimarlo, y Lex ya era un niño mimado… Sólo que ahora lo es literalmente.

Clark rió con ganas.

–No hablo de mimarlo, sino de estar ahí para él, en un sentido mucho más profundo. Como… como sus padres– Bruce levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido. –Es decir, nosotros tuvimos buenos padres, pero él no. Podríamos darle el modelo paterno que nunca tuvo.

Bruce asintió, pensativo, sin mencionar que, de hecho, Lex Luthor no iba a tener un buen modelo paterno… sino dos.

* * *

Lex estaba encerrado en su nueva habitación, sentado sobre la cama y abrazando sus rodillas. La breve golpiza no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, había recibido otras peores. Lo que le afectaba era sentirse así de nuevo, débil e impotente.

Aquel cuerpo infantil era el vivo recuerdo de la peor etapa de su vida. Una etapa que creía superada sólo porque había crecido y madurado, y definitivamente una etapa que esperaba no volver a atravesar. Porque en serio, ¿quién en su vida se imaginaría la posibilidad de ser niño de nuevo?

–¿Lex?– la cabeza de Superman se asomó sutilmente por la puerta. –¿Quieres hablar?

Lex frunció el ceño de la peor forma posible.

–¡No, vete!–.

Clark– seguido de Bruce– entró como si no le hubiera escuchado o como si hubiera preguntado sólo por pura cortesía. Lex rodó los ojos y bufó.

–Lex, sabemos que no estás cómodo… así– dijo Clark, señalándolo de arriba abajo. –Pero deberás adaptarte a la idea hasta que encontremos la solución. Bruce y yo queremos ofrecerte una nueva vida. Una oportunidad. Confiamos en que toda esta experiencia juntos… te redima de algún modo.

–¿Y crees que va a ser así de fácil?– rió Lex, cruzándose de brazos. –¿Que voy a lanzarme a sus brazos y dejarles ser mis padres?

–Tómalo o déjalo– le ofreció Bruce, con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada. –No creo que vayas a llegar muy lejos en tu condición actual.

La mano de Superman en su pecho le interrumpió.

–Dijimos que haríamos esto del 'buen modo', Bruce– el murciélago bufó y Clark volvió a centrarse en Lex. –¿Qué necesitas para dejarnos cuidarte?

–Bueno, si van a ser mis "padres" – dijo, dibujando las comillas con los dedos. –…necesito que me demuestren que son una pareja estable. No quiero terminar en un psicólogo por su culpa.

–Si terminas ahí, dudo que sea por culpa nuestra– farfulló Bruce.

–Espera, Bruce. Lex, ¿qué debemos… hacer para demostrarte que seremos buenos padres para ti?–.

–Besénse– ordenó, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tanto Bruce como Clark abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos e intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable. Por un lado, hacían eso para evitarle al mundo un psicópata menos, para cambiar a Lex Luthor.

Por otro lado…, no dejaba de ser incómodo.

–¿Lo harán o no? Estoy empezando a perder la fe–.

Bruce cruzó una vez más sus ojos con los de Clark, para asegurarse que eso sería puramente profesional, por un bien mayor. El otro cabeceó un asentimiento y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del murciélago.

Bruce aborreció el gesto y cerró sus dedos sobre la mano de Clark para apartarla sutilmente. Seguidamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y fue él el que invadió la cavidad del kryptoniano, primero presionando su lengua contra sus dientes y luego uniéndola a la de Clark, entre roces que estremecieron a ambos hasta que lograron acostumbrarse al sabor del otro.

Entretanto, Lex se sonreía orgulloso de haberlos manipulado con tanta facilidad… otra vez.

En cuanto se separaron, Clark fue el primero en dejar la habitación sin decir una palabra. Bruce se giró molesto hacia Lex.

–Espero que estés orgulloso–.

–Deberías agradecerme– presumió el menor, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. –La tensión sexual era insoportable.


	4. Unexpected family

_**Unexpected family**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ni Bruce ni Clark quisieron tocar el tema del último capricho de Lex, los dos querían suponer que el otro sabía que aquello había sido puramente profesional.

A Alfred le resultó extraña la forma en que se comportaban, no podía creer que se había ido por unos minutos y ya todo estuviera… bueno, como había dicho, extraño.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos dos?– le susurró a Lex, mientras le dejaba un plato con tostadas sobre la mesa.

–Oh, te perdiste algo bueno, Alfred– sonrió, arrodillándose sobre la silla para llegar hasta las tostadas. Hizo una mueca después de probar una. –Hmm, así como perdiste de vista el tiempo en que dejaste a éstas en el tostador… Hazme otras.

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco y se reservó sus comentarios, mientras Lex apoyaba los codos en la mesa y miraba fijamente a Bruce.

–Siéntate bien– le ordenó el murciélago, sin despegar la vista del diario.

–Sí, después. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?–.

–Si tu pregunta es por qué Clark siempre cocina sin camisa…, ni yo lo sé–.

–Bueno, yo…– el kryptoniano exhaló una risa nerviosa. –No quiero ensuciar mi ropa mientras cocino, sobretodo porque la ropa no es mía.

–Ponte una camisa, Clark-Joe– bufó Lex. –Hay un niño presente.

–Supongo que puedo usar una, si te molesta…–.

–Por favor– asintió. –Ya podrán quitarse toda la ropa que quieran cuando estén solos–.

Ese último comentario logró tensar a Bruce y casi provocó un desastre entre la sartén, los huevos y Clark, quien sólo alcanzó a girarse boquiabierto.

Lex dibujó una sonrisa triunfal y siguió como si nada:

–Hablando de eso, ¿cuál de ustedes es la mujer?–.

–No hay ninguna mujer, Lex– dijo Bruce. –No existe ese rol en una relación entre hombres…, si la tuviéramos.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estoy despejando mis dudas como cualquier hijo de una pareja gay, así que… necesito saber cuál es el pasivo–.

–Primero, no somos pareja. Y si así lo fuera…– lo examinó brevemente de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado. –…eres muy joven para saberlo.

Un tic nervioso arrasó una de las cejas de Lex. Sabía que Bruce se estaba burlando, resaltando su condición actual.

–No importa– sonrió torcidamente. –Yo puedo decidirlo.

Bruce y Clark fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

–Espera, ¿crees que nos acostáremos sólo porque tú quieres?–.

–Ya hice que se besaran, ¿no?–.

Alfred abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

–Un momento, ¿se besaron?– preguntó, siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

–Termina de desayunar, Lex– le ordenó Bruce, esquivando el tema y volviendo su vista al periódico entre sus manos.

–No, imaginarlos a ustedes desnudos me quitó el apetito–.

Bruce ni siquiera protestó cuando el menor se marchó, simplemente zarandeó bruscamente el periódico.

–No entiendo– farfulló. –No era así cuando lo conocí.

Clark enarcó una ceja.

–¿Ah, no?–.

–Bueno…– suspiró. –Sí era algo malcriado, pero no era… tan Lex.

El kryptoniano dibujó una sonrisa. Lex sería un gran reto, pero no era algo que no pudieran superar trabajando juntos, lo que le llevaba a pensar…

–Ehm, Bruce… sobre ese beso…–.

–No fue nada– se le adelantó Bruce, deseando no haber sido tan rápido como había sonado. –Quiero decir…, fue por Lex. Él y sus caprichos…– miró de reojo la sonrisa burlona de Alfred. –Hablamos después, ¿sí?

–Sí, sí– dijo, con la cabeza gacha, para luego retirarse.

Bruce se giró hacia Alfred.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?–.

Alfred se reclinó en su silla y ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Siempre quise que tuviera una familia– dijo. –No esperaba que fuera así… pero me agrada.

* * *

Lex se sentía completamente humillado de ser acompañado a la escuela por Clark, que para empeorar las cosas no dejaba de tomarle de la mano.

–Esto es ridículo, ¿por qué tengo que venir a la escuela? Me siento rodeado de idiotas– murmuró entre dientes, aunque el kryptoniano podía escucharlo perfectamente gracias a sus sentidos sobrehumanos. –Bueno, supongo que en la mansión no es muy diferente, sigo rodeado de…

–No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño, Lex– dijo. –Cuando vean que vienes conmigo, no se atreverán a tocarte. Y si lo hacen, lo resolveremos de forma civilizada.

–O se burlarán de mí, y ahí sí tendrán razones para golpearme–.

–Nadie se burlará de ti– rió Clark, arrodillándose a su altura una vez que estuvieron a las puertas de la escuela. –Hoy en día, casi ningún padre acompaña a su hijo a la escuela. Si lo hacen, es porque su hijo les importa mucho, quieren ver por sí mismos que llegan sanos y salvos.

–Por favor, Superman…– suspiró. –No el verso de los celos…

–Los que crees que se burlan de ti, en realidad…–.

 ** _"Oh, aquí viene..."_**

–Ellos en realidad están celosos– completó, sujetando los delicados hombros del menor. –Están celosos de que tú tengas un padre que te ama.

–Como tú digas…– dijo, intentando zafarse del agarre del kryptoniano, que antes de dejarlo ir se inclinó hacia adelante para plantarle un beso en la frente. Lex tuvo que parpadear varias veces para recuperarse del aturdimiento. –¿Qué… qué fue eso?

Clark sonrió radiante y revolvió el cabello del menor.

–Diviértete, Lex–.

Mientras Clark se despedía de Lex, una mujer a sus espaldas no pudo evitar notar la dulce escena.

–Usted debe ser el padre de Alex– comentó, atrayendo toda la atención de Clark.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí– sonrió, irguiéndose rápidamente para estrechar la mano de la mujer. –Soy el padre de Alex.

Las facciones de la mujer se paralizaron. Por un instante, creía que había estado hablando con Bruce Wayne. No había visto el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente ahora, sólo su espalda ancha y su complexión… similar a la del dueño de Wayne Enterprises.

–Oh, pero… usted no es Bruce Wayne– Clark negó sin borrar su sonrisa. La mujer siguió, algo insegura: –Pero sí es el padre de Alex…

–Sí, sí, yo…– finalmente, el kryptoniano cayó en cuenta de su error.

Literalmente, acababa de 'volver gay' a Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Bruce no volvió a la mansión hasta muy entrada la noche, después de una larga vigía, cosa que era una ventaja para Clark. Así no tendría que explicarle el malentendido de la escuela. Y como ambos dormían en habitaciones separadas, no tendrían que tocar el tema hasta la mañana siguiente.

Aunque Lex parecía tener otros planes.

–Superman– lo llamaba el menor, zarandeándole el hombro. –Superman. Superman.

–¿Lex?– bostezó Clark, irguiéndose sobre la cama. –¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías estar dormido…

Lex desvió casi tímidamente la mirada, mientras se sobaba los antebrazos.

–Tuve una pesadilla…–.

Clark enarcó una ceja y lo observó detenidamente. Temblaba y apretaba la mandíbula para contenerse, intentando no parecer tan asustado como realmente estaba.

–Dices la verdad–.

–Claro que digo la verdad– refunfuñó. –¿Por qué mentiría?

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo?– preguntó, haciéndole lugar en la cama.

Lex avanzó a gatas sobre el colchón para recargarse en el regazo de Clark, aunque no había aceptado su invitación.

–Llévame con Bruce– le ordenó.

Clark torció el gesto.

–No creo que sea buena idea–.

–No te pregunté si era buena idea–.

–Pero Bruce está agotado, Lex…–.

–Llévame con él–.

Clark suspiró y cargó cuidadosamente a Lex. No le agradaba la idea de perturbar el sueño de Bruce, pero sabía que si no lo hacía él, Lex lo haría por su cuenta.

Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación del murciélago y depositó a Lex a su lado en la amplia cama. Por mucho cuidado que hubiera querido tener, los afilados sentidos de Bruce provocaron que despertara antes de que el cuerpo del menor tocara el colchón.

–Lo siento– susurró Clark, dejando a Lex a su lado y recostándose él también. –Tuvo una pesadilla.

–Tiene que ser una broma…– murmuró Bruce, quien agradecía que el niño estuviera dormido ahora.

–Antes estaba despierto… y asustado, lo juro–.

–Está bien, no hay problema, Clark… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Ya le dijiste a alguien que estás vivo? ¿A tu madre?–.

–Aún no– dijo, bajando brevemente la vista. –Por cierto…, creen que soy el padre de Lex. Fue… fue un malentendido.

–Eso explica por qué me trataban… algo diferente… hoy– articuló Bruce, a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez.

–¿No estás molesto?–.

–No– dijo, mientras Lex se abrazaba inconscientemente a su cuello. Bruce podía sentir ese fino y sedoso cabello bajo su barbilla, y ni siquiera necesitaba inclinarse para aspirar ese aroma a… champú infantil quizá. –A decir verdad, Alfred tiene razón…– Clark no entendió de dónde venía eso. –Esto no es lo que esperaba, pero es… agradable.

Clark sonrió y juntó su mano con la de Bruce, enredándose un poco con el cabello de Lex.

–Hmm…– murmuró el menor, molesto por los tirones en su cabello cuando los héroes intentaron separarse.

Para evitar despertarlo, permanecieron en esa posición y dejaron caer lentamente sus párpados, con la vista fija en los ojos del otro.


	5. Help!

**Agradecimientos a: Naranja Morada, GleekBattlestairs206, AliceB1402, kaname lin-chan, Night Curse y Anónimo.** ¡muchas, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y si alguno sigue ahí, por su paciencia también :)

¡Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto con la actualización! Sobretodo porque son capítulos cortos, y eso me hace sentir peor XD Bueno, aún no sé si retomaré este fic, no le visualizo actualizaciones rápidas (por ahora). Algún día lo terminaré, jaja.

Espero me perdonen y, por supuesto, ¡que disfruten el cap! :)

* * *

 **Help!**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron mortalmente lentas y cada una más abrumadora que la anterior, Bruce y Clark debían enfrentar desde berrinches sin sentido a citaciones escolares incómodas, éstas últimas eran así porque no faltaba el que preguntara si ambos eran pareja. Por supuesto que no lo eran, pero era muy difícil hacerle entender a la gente que dos hombres bondadosos se habían hecho cargo de un niño desamparado, sin ningún plano romántico detrás.

Claro, Lex no era ningún 'niño desamparado', y tal vez había algo más que bondad y colaboración entre ellos dos últimamente. ¿Pero quién iba a creer la loca historia de que uno de los criminales más peligrosos, antes reconocido millonario, se había convertido en un niño sin ninguna explicación alguna? Y como ya había pensado antes, ¿quién podía entender que **no** había ningún aspecto romántico entre él y Clark?

Por eso, era mejor unirse a su mentira, a lo que los ojos de los que otros veían.

Ahora, sentados en el despacho del director, no eran más que una peculiar pareja que venía, responsablemente, a hablar de la mala conducta de su hijo adoptivo en la escuela.

–Entonces…, señor Wayne– el maestro de turno siempre se sentaba sobre el escritorio y siempre se dirigía primero a él. Bruce asintió con las manos cruzadas y una mirada fría, listo para escuchar. El maestro, de arte esta vez, se puso más nervioso. –Ehm, A-Alex… ¿le-le ha dicho algo a usted, estos últimos días? ¿Sabe cómo se lleva con sus compañeros?

–Tengo una idea– dijo. Podía imaginarse el comportamiento de Lex con otros niños, debía ser molesto verse tan bien reflejado… –Sé que Alex está teniendo problemas– señaló a Clark con un cabeceo y agregó: –No es la primera vez que estamos aquí.

–Es cierto– intervino el director. –Los señores Wayne… Es decir, el señor Wayne y el señor Kent…– había cometido ese error en la reunión pasada, y en la anterior a esa. Bruce sonrió cuando vio que ya podía corregirse solo. –Ellos estuvieron aquí antes, profesor, no es la primera vez que Lex se comporta así.

Bruce abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó la forma en que la que el director se había referido a… bueno, sí, a Lex. Pero para ellos, era Alex. **Debía** ser Alex, ¿de dónde había sacado la libertad o la idea de llamarlo…?

–Disculpe… ¿Lex?–.

El director, que había estado hablando con el maestro de arte –poniéndolo al corriente de los problemas–, se giró hacia Bruce con la boca abierta y una expresión paralizada, como si hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo y no sabía qué era.

Bruce repitió con un tono más suave.

–Usted… lo llamó _'Lex'_ –.

–Oh– el director respiró aliviado. –Sí, sí, ese es el apodo que Alex prefiere que usemos con él– rió, y Bruce respondió con una sonrisa molesta. –Es más… abierto, cuando le decimos Lex. Se siente más cómodo.

–No me diga, ¿fue su idea?–.

–Sí, pero…–.

–Gracias por la información, director– dijo y se levantó de la silla, palmeando el hombro de Clark para que hiciera lo mismo. –Tendremos una seria charla con él.

Ni el maestro ni el director relacionaron esa marcha abrupta con el apodo de Lex, permanecieron estáticos en el despacho hasta que los dos se hubieron ido por la puerta. Ni siquiera habían alcanzado a decirles el motivo por el que los habían citado, y eso iba mucho más allá de hablar de los mismos problemas de siempre del muchacho.

Pero ya encontrarían la forma de hacérselos saber. Saber que Lex estaba suspendido por tiempo indefinido de la escuela, lo que se traducía en **pasar más tiempo en casa**.

Quizás eso era lo que el niño necesitaba.

* * *

–¿Cómo pudiste revelar eso?– exigió Bruce, más tranquilo de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado que estuviera. Lex se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. –¿No sabes que pueden comenzar a sospechar? ¿No crees que asocien tu "apodo" con el de un criminal desaparecido?

–¡No, no lo creo!– vociferó el pequeño Luthor. –¡Son estúpidos! Y si crees que van a relacionar a un niño inocente con un criminal, ¡entonces tú eres el estúpido!

–¿Y qué tienes de 'inocente'?–.

Alfred cerró la puerta de la cocina, antes de tener que presenciar otra disputa _familiar_. De hecho, casi se había acostumbrado a la discordia que traía el pequeño Lex, simplemente no estaba de humor para soportarla hoy. Y no era el único.

–Amo Clark– éste lo acompañó al balcón. Alfred sintió sus pasos pesados detrás de él todo el tiempo. –Cansado también, supongo.

–Algo– suspiró y apoyó los brazos sobre el barandal. –En realidad, sólo estoy esperando.

–¿Esperando por qué? Si puedo preguntar–.

–Claro que puedes, Alfred– él asintió. Claro que podía. –Estoy esperando… a que Bruce admita que necesita ayuda– el mayordomo enarcó las dos cejas, la típica expresión de _"vaya, mucha suerte con eso"_. Clark rió suave. –Lo hará.

–Eso cree, ¿eh?– dijo. –Lo he visto ser terco muchas veces. Y no da el brazo a torcer fácilmente. Creo que los dos lo sabemos.

–Sí– Clark todavía recordaba su pelea, no era algo que pudiera olvidar a la ligera. Pero ahora que eran más cercanos, podía recordarlo con nostalgia. Es decir, sí, el tipo le había partido un lavamos en la cabeza, pero ahora era nostálgico. –Sí, bueno, esta vez… se enfrenta a algo diferente. Algo mucho peor que yo.

Alfred asintió.

–Un niño–.

–Un Lex– suspiró él. –¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevarle pedir ayuda con eso?

Alfred entrecerró los ojos cuando una duda, casi existencial, se cruzó por su cabeza.

–¿Qué clase de ayuda tiene en mente?–.

La respuesta de Clark se limitó a una sonrisa confiada y callada, al tiempo que Bruce azotaba la puerta del balcón. Alfred tuvo que conformarse con eso, por ahora, mientras era su turno de vigilar al pequeño malhumorado.

–¡Amo Lex!– lo llamó así para ya encontrarlo de un mejor humor, no quería lidiar con el desastre emocional que había hecho Bruce. –Amo Lex, tengo unas galletas para usted– su voz desapareció en un canturreo bajo y constante, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Clark finalmente miró a Bruce y su ceño fruncido. Dudaba que ofrecerle una galleta lo pusiera de mejor humor.

–Es insoportable– masculló el murciélago, antes de que él pudiera decir algo. –Un dolor en el trasero.

–Parece que necesitas ayuda– Bruce lo miró enfadado. Quizás lo había sugerido demasiado rápido. –Quiero decir…

–Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir– lo interrumpió. –Sí, necesito ayuda. Y creí que contaba con la tuya– Clark lo miró pasmado, y Bruce añadió: –Ya veo que no es así.

–No. No, no es eso– dijo. –Sí quiero ayudarte, Bruce. Quiero… ser parte de esa familia que te agradaba, ¿recuerdas?

Lo que le había dicho la última vez. Claro que lo recordaba.

–Estaba cansado, me precipité– se defendió, como si realmente hubiera algo que defender. –Lo último que querría es formar una familia con ese mocoso– sus ojos ignoraron la pequeña sonrisa de Clark. No se arrepentía de él, sólo de Lex. –Es insufrible… Y aún no encontramos una explicación el por qué de su… estado. No tenemos nada.

–Tenemos ayuda–.

–¿Tenemos?–.

Clark señaló con un cabeceo al celular guardado en su bolsillo.

–Ella– dijo, y Bruce creía saber a quién se refería. La poderosa mujer que lo había salvado a él de una muerte segura, y que había ayudado a ambos a combatir al monstruo de Lex; Doomsday. –Ella es… diferente, ¿no?

–Muy diferente– asintió. Era fuerte, hábil, de otro mundo. Y… tenía mucha más edad de la que aparentaba. Si Clark estaba pensando lo mismo que él, entonces ella era la clave para ayudarles a dar con una razón, y tal vez solución, para la situación de Lex.

Clark sonrió.

–Contáctala–.

–¿Estás seguro?–.

–Necesitamos ayuda– un plato roto resonó a espaldas de ambos. Clark torció una mueca, antes de ir a ver qué pasaba. –Toda la que podamos– suspiró y lo dejó con una suave palmada en el hombro.

Bruce sonrió y sacó su celular. Sus dedos se movieron rápido y sin dudar sobre el teclado táctil.

 ** _"Ayúdame a encontrar a otros como tú"_**


End file.
